The Princess and the Star Darling
'The Princess and the Star Darling '''is the 31st episode of Season 13. Summary On her second Wish Mission on Wishworld, Vega becomes friends with her Wisher Vera, who is a princess that looks a lot like her and would rather have fun and go to school like normal kids than stay at her palace. So they decide to switch places but when Vega's friends mistaken the princess for her, Vega must stop them from taking Vera up to Starland before their secrets as SDs are revealed! Plot The episode begins in Vega and Piper's dorm room where Vega is studying in the holo-books and taking notes on her tablet. All this studying was stressing her out, and even her Star Darling studies were stressing her way more than her second year studies. Piper then suggests, while meditating, to Vega that she should take a break from studying, but Vega tells her that she needs to study to be the top student of Starling Academy. Although, she seems to agree and wishes that someday, she would take a break from her studies and even relax a bit. Just then, Vega and Piper's Star Zaps buzzed and as they opened them, a message from Lady Stella that says a Wish orb has been identified, appears on their holo-screens. All the Star Darlings reported to the headmistress' office quickly. Once all the Star Darlings were in Lady Stella's office, a Wish Orb has picked Vega to go down to Wishworld to find her Wisher and grant her wish. After many goodbyes from the other Star Darlings and getting her blue backpack, Vega climbed onto her shooting star and off she went! Down to Wishworld! Her Star-Zap beeps that she is at Wishworld's atmosphere and she uses the Wishworld Outfit Selector to change into her favorite Wishling outfit. Then Vega placed her hand on her Wish Pendant (belt buckle) and said "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." The Wish Pendant began glowing and her transformation was done! Finally, she landed on soft green Wishworld grass. Vega waited until her shooting star sputtered out, then picked it up and folded it into the size of a wallet, and put it inside her backpack pocket like she did last time. Finally, Vega was off to find her Wisher as she asks her Star Zap to lead her to where she might be. After walking for almost two hours, Vega finds her location; an enormous mansion with a beautiful fountain, blue rose bushes, and amazing hedges that are square or rectangular while some of them were the shapes of mystical creatures and princesses dancing with princes. Vega made a Wishworld Observation about the hedges and wishes to stay and look at them forever, but she knew that there's no time as she went up the steps and knocked on the door. The mansion doors open and out walked a tall, white haired, skinny man in a fancy black suit who Vega thought might be a butler. She introduces herself but the butler just bowed down welcoming her inside the mansion and calling her someone named Princess Vera. Confused, Vega shrugs as she enters while the butler sniffs the air and asks her if she smells his favorite childhood dessert cranberry soufflé. Vega knew that when adult Wishlings are near Starlings, they smell their favorite childhood desserts which gives them a wistful smile. As she was about to enter the mansion, another tall man stops her in her tracks and scowls at the butler that the princess is in her room as he shows Vega the girl in the balcony, then he grabs her by the dress. But just as she was about to get thrown out of the mansion the princess saw this from her balcony and wanted Vega brought to her at once because "everyone in this humble kingdom needs to be shown respect" as she quoted. Inside the mansion, Vega is amazed at its splendour, and her belt buckle was beginning to glow, meaning that she is getting closer to her Wisher. But as she focused on her Wish Pendant, she accidentally slips on the shiny floor and crashes into some suits of armour. Just then the princess arrives and gets caught in the falling armour. Both remove their helmets and are amazed at the sight of each other as Vega's belt buckle began glowing even more brighter, which means that the princess is her Wisher! She introduces herself as Princess Vera and curtsies (which Vega took a Wishworld Observation about) then gladly gives Vega a tour of the mansion, where she talks about how all she does is sit around and wear pretty gowns, and wishes to be like normal kids who hang out with their friends and go to school instead of doing daily lessons and morning activities in her mansion. Just then, Vega had an idea! She and Vera can switch places since Vega confused the butler for her, so Vera decides that it was a great plan and they went behind the changing curtain to switch their clothes. After they've switched clothes, the two girls look at their reflections in the mirror and they looked like each other, as if they hadn't switched at all! Vega then hides the blue hair behind her blackish-brown hair while Vera places her tiara on her head, and Vega felt it's cold metal but she was glad to wear a fancy Wishling hair accessory. Then, Princess Vera teaches Vega how to behave like a princess while Vega teaches her how to be a normal girl. After the girls were done with their lessons, Vera climbs out of her balcony and Vega stays in her room, sitting on her canopy bed. And she was out just in time before the maids came in. Trivia Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Vega images Category:Couple images